Hoon
Hoon (훈, Hun) is a character in Denma. Summary His scleras are orange. Biography 1 month ago In Pigear (2), Tanza and his men are arrives Mario's mansion, and they see a fall down man is Mr. Mario's butler and there isn't any sign of him. Then Tanza, his men are finds the surveillance cameras outside. There were little wench and red astro boy on it. He bends the water stream from the sculpture of the boy who's peeing. At this time, Tanza says him to come and have a look at the camera. He says to Tanza that this red astro boy is a Quanx with a different ability from his. Tanza orders poachers to go find Mario and the package, and he commands to him that he's stay by him. He takes advantage of his space distortion Quanx ability to controls the staff of Animal Protection Lab. Bon says to Jet that some men in hats took the kids and the package and one of them is a Quanx and her Avatar is currently chasing them. At this time, Bon's line is composed of "Ang!" and "Ah!". Jet regains the package and then attempts back to the roof, but he suffers his ability of distorts space. Jet says it's merely a by-product of gravity. But he's instantly relocating the space affected by Jet's gravity as soon as he set his coordinates. It's a space distortion that doesn't require gravity. His skill is seems to a class above Jet's skill. He beats Jet so blows him away, and he manipulates space into a slide, and he continues to beats Jet. Jet says to him that he grew up enduring heavy gravity since young age. Then he punches harder. At this time the poachers come. Jet thinks there's a limit to the size of gravity field he can place, so he can't attack more than 17 all at once, plus they have a Quanx. At this time, the male Pigears come. Tanza orders to poachers that doesn't shoot because they'll hunt them when the equipment arrives. And Tanza wonders why're they surrounded by Pigears all of a sudden, so he guesses one of the pheromone ampoules break during the fight. He takes the package. Jet stuns him with his fist and he says a sucker punch for a sucker. Tanza orders to poachers that Jet just took down him, and they'll lose the pheromones if they get swept by the herd of Pigears, so shoot Jet now. Jet goes away. He's angry that Jet isn't a gentleman because Jet stuns his face with Jet doesn't uses Quanx ability. When he's angry, he tells other poacher that Jet is a dirty player. He hits the wall with his fist, but it's stuck on the wall and he can't pull it off. Tanza orders the poachers to bring the female Pigears that they've captured so their blood to lure male Pigears until they retrieve the ampoule box so it's time to hunt some 'ears. Because the equipment arrived 2 days ahead of schedule and the rental fees will get charged starting today. He calls to team pursuing ampoules riding on the hover board. The team pursuing ampoules says they'll link their location to his GPS. He goes looking for Jet. Where poachers are, a poacher finds Jet and Mu through drones. The other poacher says he tell him because a Quanx for a Quanx. When he received the poacher's call, he says he'll see Jet sooner than he expected. He arrives and beats and stuns Jet. One of the poachers shoots Mu by his booster guns. At this point, he distort the laser and tells the poachers that he's going to tell on him all to Tanza. Poachers say this was Tanza's order. The poachers put Jet and Mu to sleep with the concentrate and put them on auto-pilot to middle of a farmer's market in a small city until Jet's hoverbike's battery ran out. Jet says that bobcat-like Quanx sneaked up on him from behind. Mu says he's the one who saved them. Tanza calls to him that if anything goes wrong because of the Mu and Jet, he's going to report to Mr. Ivon. Tanza orders the poachers to tell him to create a space trap when he arrives. Jet says to the poachers that he just need to hand the package over to Mario, at this time, he says Jet isn't supposed to be here and if Tanza finds out about this he will kill him. Jet starts a fight him, and they fight each other. While they're fighting, they hear the cries of the Pigears and stop to fight. Tanza orders the poachers to tell him to bring Mario here. He takes Mario and heads to the poachers. Jet and Mu are just get the signature by Mario and they'll leave, so they chase poachers. So he tells Tanza that they're here. Tanza orders him to set up the space trap. Jet threatens Mario and receives a completed signature. He shots this scene with a video, and makes a customer complaint for Silverquick headquarters. He sets up the space trap. It's no one can go in or out of this unless he opens it. This is a really big trap, so it's need to focus. Tanza orders get Jet, Mario, Mu out of the trap and the poachers are going after the babies. He's confused about his role when baby Pigears die and Mu is sad of it. When Yahwah, who saw he sent to customer complaint so gave Jet a punishment, Jet attacks him. So space trap is broken. He's very angry and says thugs like Jet perpetuate the negative stereotypes of them Quanx, and that's what killed his innocent friends. He uses illeism. He uses the space converges into an single point, and makes his hand pointed and penetrates Jet. He only broke Jet's arms, so Jet can't even keep his guards up right now. He tells Jet to follow his word, while he beating him. "I will become more polite, for the sake of other Quanx." Jet creates gravity converges into a singular point. Jet saves he after stopping his ability and he says he's going to make sure his feel his wrath in every bit, every step on the way. He looks at Jet and turns his head and blushes his face. Jet smiles after seeing him and heads to the ship with Bon's Avatar. He got a scolding from Tanza. He sets up the space trap again. In and out of the space trap, the living things can't go with each other. But male Pigears dig into the ground and go to the other side. Tanza tried to escape by getting transport ship when poachers got trapped. So Tanza orders him to keep the space trap on while they get on board. The male Pigears are destroys the transport ship by using another male Pigears' dead body as a scaffold. In the end, Tanza and poachers, which killed the Pigears, die almost all but him. In 14. A.E. (5), Mr. Ivon calls to him that he told him to do his best because this was his last chance, but he mess up Mr. Tanza's business, so he lost his credibility because of him, so Ivon breaks the relationship with him. He goes hungry. Then he receives some food for miss stranger. Behind her is the Adams. He arrives at Silverquick, and Adams applauds the newcomers. He looks at the cube-turned corpses and his eyes filled with tears. At this time, Yahwah greets the newcomers and he says Silverquick sincerely welcome all of him on board. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (22), Yahwah checks Pfff used his Quanx ability in Silverquick, and thinks that makes two of them among the latest recruits and he feel like this is happening more and more often, and if a Quanx ability is used inside Silverquick, the system is set to detect it as a physical anomaly and send out a Transcriptome there way immediately, but for some reason, for every hundred Quanxs, there's always one those Transcriptomes can't pick up, and apart from the reason this keeps happening, the Holy See's command continues to dismiss his reports on this matter, all he can does is to get rid of those uncontrollable potential threats one at a time, making it look like an accident, right now, there's one thing left to check before he add any more names to Bahel's hit list, Pfff, and him. He memorizes all the Navigation Ordinances of the Universe Eight. Blue skull 13, a supervisor who teaches him, asks to him that if it's his Quanx power to memorize or something. He lengthens his neck with his Quanx ability and answers it's actually Spatial Distortion. Blue skull 13 is surprised and says they're inside to HQ. He restores the length of his neck. When marshmallow isn't showing up, Blue skull 13 thinks that's strange, and he says with all these reviewing and studying in advance, not to mention memorizing every letter by heart, most new recruits have a hard time in the Silverquick, but he seems to be doing alright for himself. He says to Blue skull 13 that he was really anxious when he woke up this morning, he was scared all these benefits given to him in the Silverquick might be just a dream, he's going to work really hard here, and he's going to do his best with all these fine people, and he wants to make the most of this precious opportunity he has been given and adjust better, so he asks him to give him more assignments than the others. Blue skull 13 appreciate his enthusiasm, so he orders that until next time they meet again, memorize the Commercial Ordinances of the Universe Eight as well. He memorizes the Commercial Ordinances of the Universe Eight. At this time, Camael appears. Camael says she's the angel, the messenger of the Holy Madonna, and she's in charge of religious experiences provided by Silverquick, and she has comes to deliver a message of salvation and the gospels to him, who doesn't know her holiness, and if he get to know her, he's guaranteed a long-term employment here. Yahwah checks his body's energy waves, and the tone of his voice, and thinks if he brainwash him a few times, he could turn him into one of his henchmen just like Bahel. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (3), he memorizes the Commercial Ordinances of the Universe Eight. At this time, Camael appears and she gives a drink and says he can drink this while he study. After drinking, he wants to go to the toilet. Camael also drinking, and she hugs him and goes to the toilet. But the toilet is out of service. Camael and he go to somewhere. Camael says it's a hole known as 'Camael's kindness'. Camael says it's a proof of her love and there's a story behind this, back when they were building Silverquick's station 7, there were a lot of believers who volunteered to help, and they devoted their lives and worked tirelessly, in the hopes that the church body's project would be successful, however, poor work condition and overwork made them sick, and some of them were so badly crippled they had a hard time even getting to the toilet, she just wanted to repay them for their sacrifice in whatever way she could, he doesn't have to go to the toilet, and if he pull this up like that, he can take care of business, and this small hole which is connected to the septic tank became an ironic symbol of the humanism of the Church of Madonna. He thinks what is Camael talking about. Yahwah thinks the forbidden substances from the drink will be filtered through his body, and it'll be mixed in his urine which will trickle down the hole, all the way to the courier routing control system hardware, and that'll cause an error and reset the settings to default, and when that happens, there will be collisions all over the place with Goldwing's ships which use different routes on the same course, and this will lead to a clash between the Gosan family and the El family, that will mark the beginning of the war of universe eight. He asks to Camael that does he have to be in this position. Camael answers that it was designed for people who can't walk. He takes down his pants and throws himself flat on the ground. Ibon (Ivon) opens holograms. Ibon angry and says he's tired of his work because the market get so screwed up in just a few years, and the list is full of idiotic Quanxs include him he can't even get it touch with. Quanx abilities *Space Distortion (Spatial Distortion) **Spatial Manipulation **Trajectory Manipulation **Aero-Telekinesis **Gliding **Space Trap **Stretch out Space **Size Reduction Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Main Image Default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Forest attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description He's a Quanx who wanders for survival. He's a polite, timid personality, and he's innocent and believes others easily. He has space distortion ability. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Hoon is playable character. Quotes *(To Jet) "I end up feeling the smallest things because I have a hyper sensitive body." *"I am coming for you." *"You scumbag!" *"Hoon is now really mad. Better start praying to your god, if you have one." *(To Jet) "What would happen if-- the space converges into a single point? Answer me, huh?" *"Stop being a crybaby! I only broke your arms. Okay, that's probably going to hurt. But I am super mad right now!" Trivia *The name Hoon comes from Kim Hoon of Robot Taekwon V. Also Jet's hair shape comes from Astro Boy. *Fan arts **August 28, 2012 - Pigear (11) - Ch.168 **September 3, 2012 **March 28, 2013 - Source **April 27, 2013 **May 23, 2013 - Source **April 13, 2014 - Source **April 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source **November 26, 2014 - Source **September 30, 2015 **Small image, Big image - 2015 **2015 - Source **February 7, 2017 **September 5, 2017 **September 6, 2017 **January 29, 2019 **link *Team Imitatros makes him as 3D model and figure. **link (40%) **link **link Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Silverquick